


New Year's Eve Celebration

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: Makoto's New Years with his boyfriend did not go as planned, but fate has other plans for the two.





	New Year's Eve Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!!!
> 
> I hope you all like this! It's a little short, but I hope it fits these two well enough!

Makoto sighed, staring out at the slow snowfall.

It was simply picturesque; the fat flakes falling down as drivers decided their time was best spent indoors, the television was on, people excited to celebrate the New Year, and Makoto was underneath a blanket, bundle up in a warm sweater and sitting with a cup of hot chocolate in his fingers.

Alone.

And it sucked.

Pulling out his phone, Makoto pressed the contact, pressing the phone to his ear as he waited for the response.

_ “The number you have reached is not in service, please check the number or-” _

Tossing the phone onto the ottoman, Makoto leaned his head back, groaning.

It was all he had gotten for the last three hours.

Sousuke had promised him a fun New Year; watching T.V, eating too much bad food, drinking too much alcohol they couldn’t afford.

And a kiss at midnight.

And now Makoto was sitting alone, with a glass of wine in his hand, miserable.

It wasn’t like it was Sousuke’s fault. Hell, he couldn’t control the weather anymore than Makoto could. Sousuke had just encountered a string of bad luck with flights and weather conditions and missed connections which made Makoto all the more frustrated.

He really just wanted to be with someone he loved tonight. To be fair, he was the one that turned down the invitations from his friends. Now he was wishing he at least live close enough to one of them to join should his own plans fall through.

Standing up, Makoto turned off the T.V and then the lights, throwing his blanket to the couch.

What was the point in staying up now that his plans weren’t going to come to fruition? Sousuke wouldn’t get home till tomorrow at the earliest which left Makoto alone on New Year’s Eve.

Slipping off his sweater and staying under the covers, Makoto took off his glasses and place them on the bedside table, taking Sousuke’s pillow between his arms in order to help him fall asleep.

“Happy New Year… Sousuke…”

* * *

 

“Shouldn’t you be staying up till midnight?”

Makoto jolted awake at the voice, finding the cold hands on his side helping.

“Sousuke!?”

A big smile pulled on the young man’s face, his eyes practically lighting up at Makoto’s excitement. His happiness escalated when arms threw themselves around him, hugging Makoto back equally as tight.

“You’re back!” Makoto felt joy bubble through him, “oh you’re back!”

“I am,” Sousuke chuckled, pulling back to look at the other, “hey.”

“What… when did you…  _ how  _ did you-”

“Got lucky with a flight,” Sousuke told him, “and then caught a cab home.”

“When-”

“I just got in,” he grinned, “man it’s cold out... snowing pretty bad too.”

“Well yeah,” Makoto chastised him, “that’s why all the flights were grounded…”

“Well I got here,” Sousuke told Makoto as he stood, “what are you doing in bed?”

“There wasn’t really a point to waiting up tonight,” Makoto admitted, climbing out of bed to help pull the scarf and jacket off his boyfriend, “you weren’t here…”

“I’m here now,” Sousuke grinned, “what do you want to do?”

“Make sure you’re okay,” Makoto looked him over, “did you get any frost bite out there?”

“I was bundled up pretty good,” broad shoulders shrugged, “I also wasn’t out that long.”

“Still… you could get frostbite… or worse…”

Sousuke stared as Makoto gently blew on Sousuke’s fingers, rubbing them in an attempt to get the blood flowing again.

“Do you want some tea? Or coffee?”

“Just this is fine,” Sousuke assured Makoto as he leaned in for a kiss.

Makoto hummed as he pushed back, grateful for the initiation.

“Hey, Makoto…”

Green eyes looked up to his boyfriend, Sousuke’s look seductive and teasing. 

“Warm me up?”

Surprised at the sudden initiation, Makoto felt his brows rise.

“But-But you just got in…”

“And I’ve been gone for two weeks,” Sousuke told him, his nose to Makoto’s collarbone, “I  _ need _ you.”

Makoto went red as he let Sousuke kiss and suck at his neck, lower lip in his teeth.

“O… Okay…’

Sousuke couldn’t help but grin as he sat back, Makoto stripping down to nothing, letting Sousuke do the same and climb overtop of him.

“How’re your hands still cold!?” Makoto asked, shuddering as the fingers lid over his ribs.

“Dunno,” Sousuke murmured, grinning as he began to pluck and pull at the sensitive nipples, “but I do love the reaction..."

“They’re too cold,” Makoto told him.

“Then warm them up...”

Sousuke watched with a grin as his boyfriend took one of the hands and pulled it to his lips, his tongue guiding the fingers into his mouth.

“What a naughty boy,” Sousuke murmured, his free hand floating down the twitching member, “but what about my other hand? It’s still cold…”

Makoto didn’t respond, the hand in his mouth keeping him from making a coherent sentence.

“And you must feel so neglected,” Sousuke practically purred, fingers circling the entrance, “think I can warm my other hand up?” 

Green eyes looked to his boyfriend, Makoto feeling harder from the teasing alone.

How he loved Sousuke’s teasing.

As Sousuke slid a third finger into his mouth, Makoto felt himself nod, having gone so long without any contact from Sousuke.

“ _ Ah… mm… HA! _ ”

Sousuke pulled his hand from the talented tongue as he slipped a finger into Makoto’s backside. Watching Makoto’s reactions carefully, the young man stretched his boyfriend, enjoying how Makoto was twitching and stretching and moaning, all because of him.

A tongue flicked over his lips.

He enjoyed Makoto’s honesty.

The young man was so honest in bed, it surprised Sousuke the first night. 

“I missed you,” Sousuke whispered, slipping a second finger into his boyfriend, searching for the spot he practically had memorized by now.

“Missed… you…” Makoto whimpered out, “I- _ Hi!!! _ ”

Sousuke grinned, letting his finger rub back and forth over Makoto’s prostate, the younger screaming and practically sobbing

“Sousuke…” Makoto cried, “ _ Sousuke _ !”

“Am I being mean?” Sousuke asked, managing to fit a third finger into the younger, “should I just go in? Even though it’ll hurt?”

“I-It’s okay!” Makoto whimpered, “please! I-I’m gonna- _ hah _ -gonna-”

“Maybe I should stop teasing you…”

“ _ Sousuke… AH! _ ”

Makoto’s whole body jerked as something much thicker than fingers entered him, his whole body now quivering in response.

Sousuke really didn’t want to waste time with him tonight.

“Makoto…”

The younger ignored the animalistic groans that escaped Sousuke’s lips as he focused on making the pain go away.

“I missed you…”

Sousuke was so sweet with him, his voice deep and rich, arms around Makoto soothing.

“I’m sorry,” Sousuke was telling him, “I shouldn’t be so impatient…”

“S’okay…”

Teal eyes looked down at Makoto, seeing the green look up with nothing but love in them.

“I love you, Sousuke,” Makoto smiled, a tear running down his cheek, “I really really love you…”

“Love you too,” Sousuke murmured, “thank you for waiting for me…”

“Always…”

Makoto adjusted around Sousuke, having a sharp intake at the adjustment.

“Hey… Sousuke…”

“Hm?”

“You-You can move-”

“You’re not adjusted-”

“I’ll be fine,” Makoto laughed, “please,” he pouted, “please? I missed you…”

Sousuke’s final thread of control snapped.

Makoto’s back arched clean off the mattress as the young man pulled back before snapping his hips forward, roughly filling his partner. 

“HAH! A-A-AH! _ ” _

Makoto howled as he felt Sousuke thrust into him, his fingers clutching at the sheets as Sousuke rammed into him.

“Oh Makoto,” Sousuke moaned, “ _ OH Makoto _ …”

_ “Hah-hah-AAHH! _ ”

Both of them really hoped their neighbours were out for the night, otherwise they might get cited for a noise violation or two.

Makoto was beneath Sousuke, writhing in a mixture of pleasure and pain, his boyfriend enjoying every moment as thoroughly as him.

“Sousuke!  _ Sousuke! _ ”

“If you wanna come, you can,” the young man told Makoto, “I’ll help.”

“ _ Wh-wha-SOUSUKE! _ ”

A hand gripped Makoto’s leaking member, Sousuke’s large hands running up and down the shaft, Makoto’s own coming to cover his as practically begged the young man let him come. 

A wish Sousuke was only too happy to grant.

Makoto’s whole body tensed and jerked as he was brought to his climax, his boyfriend not that far behind, the euphoria leaving them both panting.  

“Hey… Makoto.”

Looking up, Makoto watched as Sousuke turned the clock on their nightstand to face him, the green illuminating a bright 12:04.

“Happy New Year.”

Makoto felt all his worry and fears slip from him as he smiled up at Sousuke, his hands coming to cup the other’s cheeks.

“Where’s my New Year’s kiss?”

Sousuke chuckled as he came to grant Makoto’s request, feeling arms slip up his back to hug him tightly.

“Getting greedy, aren’t you?”

“The way you spoil me what did you expect?” Makoto pointed out.

“Nothing more,” Sousuke shook his head, “which is a good thing, since I’ll be spoiling you for many more New Years after this.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Makoto laughed as they shared another New Year’s kiss, the first of many for the coming year.


End file.
